pinocchiodisneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kinect Disneyland Adventures
Kinect Disneyland Adventures is a video game developed by Frontier Developments and Cobra, Inc. and published by Microsoft Studios on Kinect for Xbox 360, that has recreated a large amount of the Disneyland theme park, with themed games in place of many of the rides. In addition to minigames based on various Disneyland attractions (see below), the game also allows players to take photos of their avatars at the park, and hug characters. The characters appear in their normal proportions, as if animated, as opposed to appearing as a costumed character. Outdoors at the park are Cinderella, Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Goofy, Aladdin, The Mad Hatter, Br'er Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Snow White, Aurora, Jasmine, Tiana, Prince Naveen, Stitch, Buzz Lightyear, Woody, Alice, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Captain Hook, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Roo, Eeyore, Baloo, Mowgli, Genie, Jessie, Stinky Pete, Little Green Men, Pinocchio, Belle, Beast, Ariel, White Rabbit, Queen of Hearts, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Chip 'n' Dale, Duffy the Disney Bear, Black Barty and Pluto, among many others, adding up to 40 Disney characters in all. There is also an animated trash can in New Orleans Square, in addition to other inanimate objects such as water fountains and statues. Gameplay is a combination of mini games and open world play style. Players perform objectives and tasks for characters to gain Disney currency. This game is included on the Xbox 360 4GB with Kinect Holiday Value Bundle. List of Attractions *Alice in Wonderland *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters *Disney Princess Fantasy Faire *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *The Haunted Mansion *It's a Small World *The Jungle Cruise *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Peter Pan's Flight *Pirates of the Caribbean *Pixie Hollow *Space Mountain *Splash Mountain Artworks 'Renders 3D' 10_Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio Pinocchio_Dance_-_KDA.jpg Pinocchio_Dance_01_-_KDA.jpg Pinocchio_Pose_-_KDA.jpg Screenshots 01_KDA_Pinocchio.png 02_KDA_Pinocchio.png 03_KDA_Pinocchio.png 04_KDA_Pinocchio.png 05_KDA_Pinocchio.png 06_KDA_Pinocchio.png 07_KDA_Pinocchio.png 08_KDA_Pinocchio.png 09_KDA_Pinocchio.png 10_KDA_Pinocchio.png Plot *'Don't be late for School:' Pinocchio has never had a Toffee Apple before so he sends you off to buy him one (don't worry you just have to find them). *'When you take these back to Pinocchio:' He'll apoligise for not having money to pay you back but if you help him finish his chores Geppetto will give him his allowance. In order to do this you'll need to help him find Geppetto's missing wood chisels while he tidys up. *'A Sticky Ending:' Now Pinocchio whishes he had more Toffee Apples to bring for his classmates. *'Missing Books:' Monstro swallowed all of Pinocchio's school books. Find some pepper pots and make Monstro sneeze! *'Homework:' Pinocchio has lost Geppetto's lamp in a lake. Better fish it out. It's right in front of the S made out of flowers in Storybookland. Pinocchio says you're a good friend and he's written a story about your adventures but he needs you to get pictures for it. Unused Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures / Unused Voices. Videos 'Voice Clips' Disneyland Adventures - Pinocchio Voice Clips Disneyland Adventures - Pinocchio Voice Sound Disneyland Adventures - Pinocchio Voice Sound Part 02 'Voice Reel Demos' Elan Garfias as Pinocchio in Kinect Disneyland Adventures Voice Sounds Kinect Disneyland Adventures / Voice Sounds Category:Games Category:Video Games